Historias del Gakuen
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: El trabajo de Literatura de esta semana en la World Academy es escribir un diario. La meta de cada semana en la World Academy es llegar a la siguiente enteros. Extractos de los diarios de varios personajes. Multi-pairing. Multi-chap. Multi-tontería.
1. Primer día

**Historias del Gakuen**

**Disclaimer:**_ Querido diario... Hoy me he despertado y sigo sin ser Hidekaz Himaruya. Joder, ni siquiera parezco japonesa._

* * *

><p><strong>Diario de Antonio Fernandez Carriedo y Lovino Vargas.<strong>

**Día 1 (Antonio)**

¡Hola Lovino! :DDDD

Seguramente te sorprenderá estar leyendo esto pero eso es por que aun no conoces toda la historia, ¡déjame que te la cuente! ;)

¡Vamos a escribir un diario entre los dos! :D, la dinámica es muy fácil, yo escribo todo lo que me ha pasado en el día, entonces te lo entrego a ti. Tu me escribes todo lo que te ha pasado a ti y luego me lo devuelves para que yo haga lo mismo y luego yo vuelvo a escribir y luego a dártelo a ti y vuelves a escribir lo que te ha pasado al día siguiente, es decir, no en el futuro si no al día que te lo devuelvo por que entre que me lo das y te lo devuelvo pasa un día y entonces tu me lo vuelves a dar a mi otra vez y yo también lo hago y entonces te lo doy, tu escribes y…

_Cuatro páginas de un lío padre "yo te lo doy a ti, tu me lo das a mi" más tarde_

…y entonces me lo vuelves a dar y creo que entonces ya habrá pasado una semana, así que ya tendré que entregarlo.

¡Es muy fácil! ^^

¡Seguramente te estarás preguntando como se me ha ocurrido una idea tan buena!

Esta mañana, Francis, Gilbert y yo estábamos en la sala de espera del despacho del abuelo de Gilbert, el director de la academia, no estoy seguro de saber por qué estábamos ahí, por que casi siempre estamos ahí.

Gilbert asegura que tiene que ver con que todos tienen envidia de lo asombroso que es y por eso siempre está castigado y Francis dice que es por que la comida de la cafetería apesta y que prefiere la que llevan a los despachos de la dirección de la Academia.

A mi me da lo mismo, pero me gusta desayunar con tu abuelo, el sub-director, :D aunque hoy no estaba.

Y hemos encontrado a Kiku. :D

¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ya me acuerdo que hacíamos allí! :D

Al parecer habían desaparecido unos dibujos que Kiku hizo en clase de arte… bueno, claro, Kiku estaba ahí por haber hecho esos dibujos.

No estoy muy seguro de saber cual era el problema con los dibujos, luego lo he comentado con Gilbert y él tampoco lo ha entendido. (Kiku solo nos ha dicho que el problema es que se llamaban jentay, a lo que Gilbert y yo le hemos dicho que les cambiara el nombre) y al final Francis nos ha dicho que tenía que ver con que había estado posando desnudo para Kiku.

¡El caso es que creían que nosotros los habíamos robado! D:

Al final el director ha castigado a Francis por Desorden del Orden Público cuando se ha desnudado en el despacho para demostrarle a todos que a él le basta con un espejo.

Y también ha castigado a Gilbert por Poseer Material Inapropiado y por robar cuando ha sacado de su mochila unas cuantas revistas de las que Tino le regala a su hermano cada Navidad.

Y a mi me ha castigado por estar ahí y por unas fotos que… bueno, por otra cosa que Francis me ha recomendado encarecidamente que no te cuente :D

Así que ahora estamos en el aula de castigo. También pasamos bastante tiempo aquí.

Bueno, el caso es que Ludwig y Kiku (qué también están castigados uno por poseer las revistas que Gilbert ha robado y el otro por los dibujos) se han puesto ha hacer deberes mientras nosotros tres planeábamos como poner un petardo en el piano del aula de Música.

Gilbert lleva queriendo hacer eso desde que estábamos en primero.

Cuando Kiku nos ha preguntado a Francis y a mi si habíamos empezado con la tarea de Literatura. Francis y yo nos hemos mirado sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaba, venga, llevamos como dos semanas de curso y yo ni siquiera sabía que dábamos Literatura este año.

Nos ha contado que hay que escribir un diario durante una semana y luego nos ha dicho que podía ser por parejas.

Gilbert nos ha contado que él tuvo que hacerlo el año pasado y que es una mierda de trabajo, que él escribió TODOS los días y que aun así le suspendieron.

Ludwig, que lo leyó, nos ha dicho que eso fue por que todos los días escribió "Hoy he sido Awesome" y nada más. Luego Gilbert se ha puesto a reír diciendo que esa era la pura verdad y ya nadie le ha escuchado.

Yo le he pedido a Francis que lo escribiéramos juntos y me ha dicho que no quería hacerlo conmigo por que soy un vago y seguro acabábamos tratando de escribirlo todo los últimos dos días. Dijo que le pediría a Arthur. Su plan es que Arthur lo escriba todo y así él no tendrá que trabajar ni los dos últimos días.

Entonces le he preguntado a Kiku si se podía escribir con alguien de otro curso y me ha dicho que sí y ¡he pensado que podía ser muy divertido hacerlo contigo y que así te valdrá para el año que viene cuando tengas que hacerlo tu! :D

**Día 1 (Lovino)**

Vaffanculo bastardo. No lo he leído. Haré mis deberes cuando me toque. ¿Che cazzo es eso que Francis te ha recomendado que no me digas?

xoXOXox

**Journal des le Francis Bonnefoy et l'Arthur Kirkland.**

**Le jour d'hui (le Francis)**

L'Arthur, sé que vas a hacer este proyecto sólo, ya que no tienes amigos. Me ofrezco voluntariamente a escribir contigo.

**Le jour d'hui (l'Arthur)**

Déjame en paz, Frog. Antes muerto que hacerlo contigo.

_Extraña mancha que parece saliva humana._

xoXOXox

**OFICIAL diary of Arthur Kirkland.**  
><strong>Et le Francis Bonnefoy.<strong>

**Thursday, October 6th, 21:45**

Este es el oficial.

A día de hoy nos han encomendado una tarea para la disciplina de Literatura. Radica en escribir un diario. Yo concebía llevarlo a cabo en colaboración con algún colega en el inicio, así que le planteé a Kiku que ostentara ese puesto, pero me ha informado de que ya se lo había solicitado a Herácles.

No gozo de idea alguna en lo concerniente a lo que Kiku espera le acomete escribir a Herácles, la anterior ocasión en que reparé en él como un individuo que no estaba pernoctando sucedió como… en la celebración de Halloween. De hace cuatro años. Y ni siquiera logro aseverarlo de modo inequívoco.

The wine bastard codicia que lo escriba con su cooperación. Me ha entregado un diario cuando ha regresado al cuarto bastante ulteriormente de que yo volviera del entrenamiento de football. Era todo purpúreo con papel de textura, rosas serigrafiadas y hedor a algo maligno.

Se lo he escupido.

Ni siquiera concibo cómo ha reparado en que incumbimos escribir un diario, es decir, ni siquiera se ha presentado a la hora de la lección.

Sé perfectamente lo que ambiciona, proyecta que yo me ocupe de todo el compromiso mientras él se consagra a, en el mejor de los casos, escribir eventualmente algunas guarrerías y cochinadas variadas por las que, axiomáticamente, yo asimismo voy a terminar escarmentado.

Lo lleva claro.

**Le jour d'hui (le Francis)**

Arthur, te has dejado esto en tu escritorio después de acostarte y mira que es difícil encontrar nada en tu escritorio. Estaba dentro de una bolsa, dentro de un cofre, dentro de una caja, dentro de un armario. Cualquiera pensaría que no querías que lo encontrara.

Ni el porno escondes tan bien.

Aun así, tienes razón. Planeaba dejar que tu te ocuparas de todo, pero he leído tu primera página y no podría ser más aburrida, así que me veo en la necesidad ineludible de añadir algunas mejoras.

**Le jour d'hui (L'Arthur)**

Hoy, el hermoso Francis me ha entregado un precioso diario impregnado en un aroma embriagador para escribirlo con él, estaba tan emocionado que creí que mi corazón se explotaría en mi pecho, cuando, de manera sutil y casi involuntaria, su mano ha rozado suavemente la mía en una de esas escasas caricias prohibidas que tanto anhelo en mis noches solitarias, cuando pienso en como sería su…

_Sospechosa mancha negra de papel carbonizado y cenizas._

xoXOXox

**Nikki naka Honda Kiku ya Karpusi Herácles**

**Saisho no hi (Kiku)**

Tenemos que escribir un diario para la clase de Literatura.

Aniki me ha dicho que él también tuvo que hacerlo.

Karpusi-sempai me ha dicho que me ayudará.

Me ha dejado el diario que escribió el año pasado.

Solo pone "Gatos".

Beilschmidt-kun y Vargas-kun no tienen que hacerlo hasta el año que viene.

Debería haber accedido ha hacerlo con Kirkland-san.

En clase de arte han desaparecido mis dibujos.

Los que hice para Héderváry-san.

Cuando el profesor los ha visto me ha castigado.

Creen que Fernandez-san, Bonnefoy-san y Beilschmidt-sempai los han robado.

También les han castigado.

Beilschmidt-kun también estaba castigado.

**Saisho no hi (Kaprusi-sempai)**

Gatos.

xoXOXox

**Tagebuch der Vash Zwingli**

**06. ****Oktober.**

05:30 Despertarse

06:00 Entrenamiento

07:00 Desayuno

08:00 Comienzo Clase mañana

13:00 Comer

15:00 Comienzo Clase tarde

17:00 Merienda

18:00 Prácticas tiro

21:00 Cena

22:00 Deberes

23:00 Dormir

xoXOXox

**Dnevnik iz Iván Bagrinsky**

Hoy he comido un bocata de atún y me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado. Se lo he dicho a mis amigos. Raivis se ha cagado encima, Edward se ha puesto a llorar y Toris me ha dicho que lo hable con mis hermanas, pero no entiendo porqué.

Yekaterina ha dicho que es maravilloso y Natasha me ha peseguido todo el resto del día preguntándome cosas extrañas. Le diré a Toris que no ha sido una buena idea.

Mañana se lo preguntaré a Ludwig. Siento algo raro en el estomago.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí de momento, veremos a dónde lleva esto. Cuando creiamos que Hetalia ya no podía ser más idiota... He leído por ahí algunas historias sobre el Gakuen en clave de diario y me dió por probar a ver que tal salía. ¿A ti qué te parece?<em>

_Puede que alguien encuentre algunas cosas raras en relación a nuestras otras historias. Eso es por que este proyecto es exclusivo de Agua._


	2. Segundo día

**Diario de Antonio Fernandez Carriedo y Lovino Vargas.**

**Día 2 (Antonio)**

¡Lovino! No has entendido el proceso D:

Se supone que tienes que escribirme lo que has hecho en el día, mira, igual que yo lo hago.

Esta mañana me ha costado mucho levantarme, João Henrique no ha puesto su despertador y los dos nos hemos quedado en el limbo.

Cuando por fin ha sonado, era diferente al de siempre, nos hemos despertado y todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro en el pasillo gritando. Los dos hemos salido corriendo tal como íbamos en pijama y todo eso, él ha salvado algunas toallas. No sé que obsesión tiene con las toallas.

Oh, y también se ha llevado ese gallo negro tan feo que tiene que le da tanto miedo a todo el mundo, dice que cada año se lo piden para la fiesta del güendolín o como se llame eso que hacen en el pabellón de Americano para el día de todos los santos.

No entiendo por que hacen esas cosas, con lo divertido que es cuando...

_Dos páginas de palabrería incesante e incoherencias inconexas variadas más tarde._

Total, que al final no entiendo por que ese tonto holandés y el capullo inglés están tan cabreados conmigo, claro que soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol ¿a caso no soy yo el delantero centro? Bueno, no te pregunto a ti por que luego te pones muy insoportable. En definitiva, que no teneís ni puta idea de fútbol, hombre.

El caso es que... lo que te estaba contando, en la calle hemos encontrado a todo el mundo, Bel nos ha explicado lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, ella se lo ha explicado a João Henrique por que yo te estaba buscando, pero luego me han dicho que estabas en el otro ala de evacuados, ha sido muy angustiante.

Luego he encontrado a Gilbert y cuando se ha restablecido el orden, nos han llamado al despacho del director otra vez. (Ya era la hora de comer para entonces, así que bueno... todo como siempre) Creen que nosotros provocamos el caos por que lo que sea que pasó, empezó en el cuarto de Francis, están locos.

Gilbert se ha puesto a gritar. Nos han castigado de nuevo a ambos por conspiración y alevosía. (bueno... todo como siempre)

Por suerte, el subdirector nos ha encontrado un buen buen rato después, parecía como muy agobiado. Le hemos contado lo que nos ha pasado... ¡no te imaginas lo que nos ha dicho! ¡Francis estaba en la enfermería!

Nos ha levantando el castigo y nos ha dejado ir a verle, Arthur también estaba allí y estaban peleando por no sé qué de un diario y un incendio que no he entendido.

**Día 2 (Lovino)**

¿Aun sigues con esto, fottuto stronzo di merda? Sigo sin haberlo leído. Tú si que no tienes ni idea de fútbol, cretino. No quiero escribir más y si no te gusta ajo y agua.

P.D: Después del drama que has montado llorando en el pasillo de la cafetería cuando te he devuelto el diario otra vez con una sola frase he accedido a llevármelo solo para no oírte.

No debiste angustiarte, imbecille. Ni buscarme por que igual no habría querido verte y seguro con lo stupido que eres habrías acabado de cabeza en el fuego, por que eso es lo que pasó, idiota, hubo un incendio.

No sé que más escribir. ¿Capisci? Ala. Ya está, ya es más largo.

Feliciano dice Ciao.

xoXOXox

**OFICIAL Diary of ONLY Arthur Kirkland.**  
><strong>Avec des entrées des le Francis Bonnefoy<strong>

**Friday, October 7th, 11:25**

The bloody wanker ha hallado el otro bloody diary. ¡No puedo sufrirlo! ¿Porqué no desiste de importunarme? Únicamente tento a llevar a cabo la tarea que nos han encomendado.

Ayer en el crepúsculo atestigüé de ocultar el diario apropiadamente después de escribir para que no lo localizara. Comparto con él el bloody cuarto, (lo que significa que lo comparto con como mínimo tres cuartas partes más de la Escuela) no es tan fácil.

Lo he encontrado esta alborada. Ayer noche escribió unas cinco carillas pormenorizadas sobre lo que al parecer él profesa como una fantasía carnal mía.

Me dan náuseas solo de rememorarlo, no me ha quedado mas alternativa que calcinarlo esta mañana en el baño antes de que regresara de entre los brazos de Morfeo. Y ha resultado ser una absoluta hecatombe... es decir, yo lo estaba quemando en el lavamanos, cerca del agua y todo eso, asimismo, era el sitio perfecto, intuyo que la postrimera vez que noté a la frog emplear la tina sucedió como en febrero del año anterior... y solo se acercó a ella porque vivía buscando algo que no localizaba por ningún lado.

Pero se me descontroló. De alguna forma recóndita entró en contacto con los neceseres, el de The bastard ESTALLÓ, literalmente, creo que fue por el alcohol de los perfumes... acabó prendiendo la moldura del espejo y la cortina de la bañera, mientras emergía un cúmulo de humo y solo pude preservar un pedazo del preliminar diario.

Así que escapé de allí y atranqué la puerta que da al cuarto. Pasé unos minutos de muy muy mal humor intentando concluir qué salvaguardar, poseo objetos vetustos de inestimable valor que, si de mi dependiera, habría sacado mucho antes que lo que me llevé.

¡Pero es que no hubo modo en el cosmos de despertarle! ¡ni brincándole encima ni zarandeándole! finalmente le saqué del catre mientras aún pernoctaba, me lo colgué del espinazo para trasladarle arrastrando y ni aun así se movió el muy idiota! Una vez en el pasillo, di la alarma corriendo para que todo el mundo evacuara mientras trataba de llamar a los bomberos y llevar a Francis al dispensario cavilando si no habría perdido el conocimiento por inhalar de la humareda.

No que yo estuviera preocupado, but I'm a Gentleman. Of course.

Al presente estoy en el dispensario. No es como que viva velándole o algo así, es que la sanitaria no consiente que me marche.

**Le jour d'hui**

¡Arthur! No puedo creer lo que leo, mis preciosas cinco páginas… ¡Has sido tu quien ha provocado el incendio! ¡CASI ME MATAS Connard de merde!

Gilbert ha ido ha hacer una fotocopia para presentarlo como prueba mientras tu estabas en el baño, por que además les han castigado a ellos, ¿lo sabes?

No planeo contarte el plan magistral, pero vete a dormir pensando en petardos y polvos pica-pica Rôti de bœuf.

xoXOXox

**Nikki naka Honda Kiku ya Kaprusi Heràcles**

**Dai ni-nichi-me (Kiku)**

Hoy ha habido un incendio en el pabellón de Europa.

Nos ha evacuado a todos aunque estuviéramos en el pabellón de Asia.

También han evacuado los otros pabellones.

He visto a Jones-kun.

Jones-kun llevaba, por algún motivo, un traje de bombero.

Estaba muy emocionado.

Decía que era como William Baldwin en "Llamaradas".

Williams-kun parecía muy agobiado.

Ni la mitad de lo que estábamos todos los demás en cuanto a traído ese hacha.

El Subdirector ha tenido que llevarse a Jones-kun.

Bagrinsky-sama ha aparecido un rato después.

Traía consigo el hacha.

Estaba buscando a Beilschmidt-kun.

Buena suerte Beilschmidt-kun.

**Dai ni-nichi-me (Kaprusi-sempai)**

Gatos.

xoXOXox

**Tagebuch der Vash Zwingli.**

**07. Oktober.**

05:30 Despertarse

06:00 Entrenamiento

07:00 Desayuno

07:37 Evacuación incendio

13:12 Fin evacuación incendio

14:00 Comer

15:00 Deberes

17:00 Merienda

18:00 Prácticas tiro

21:00 Cena

22:00 Deberes

23:00 Dormir

xoXOXox

**Dnevnik iz Iván Bagrinsky**

Hoy me he despertado y cuando me estaba anudando la bufanda ha empezado a oírse un ruido muy fuerte y muy feo, me he asustado mucho así que he salido al pasillo donde todos hacían carreras.

Por un momento creí que a Natasha le había bajado la regla, no sé que significa eso en realidad, pero Toris siempre dice que es lo más peligroso que podría pasar.

Le pregunté a Yekaterina pero no me lo creo, me contó... venga, no puede ser posible que las mujeres sangren durante cinco días y no se mueran, no entiendo por qué todo el mundo quiere asustarme.

He decidido comprobarlo.

Estábamos todos reunidos en el comedor cuando ha aparecido el cerdo yanki ese de Jones, estaba haciendo otra vez su numerito heróico. Incluso traía un hacha. He ido a pedírsela educadamente por que seguro el muy imbécil acababa haciéndose daño, incluso le he pedido pozhaluista.

No ha querido dármela, así que le he amenazado con mi tubería y el muy idiota ha empezado a intentar clavarme el hacha. Luego ha llegado el subdirector, le ha quitado el hacha y se lo ha llevado. He aprovechado para robarla, ahora solo necesito encontrar a una mujer, así que he vuelto al comedor con todos.

He encontrado a Vash, que va conmigo a clase, con Ludwig y los demás. También estaba su hermanita pequeña, pero no estoy muy seguro de que sea una mujer, es decir... los pechos de Yekaterina...

He decidido mejor hablar con Ludwig primero y preguntarle, y de paso preguntarle también lo otro.

Le he dicho que pienso que estoy enamorado, por que siento algo en el estomago y él no ha cambiado de expresión y me ha dicho que eso es estupendo, así que no me preocupo. Luego me ha preguntado en quien estaba interesado, así que he le he hablado de Lily la hermanita de Vash, para ver si él podía aclararme el asunto de la sangre.

Él ha vacilado un poco y me ha dicho que me lo piense bien, que Vash podía ser problemático. No entiendo que tiene que ver Vash en esto, él no es una chica... ¿O si? En realidad no estoy seguro de ser capaz de distinguirles.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy es mi Cumpleaños... ¡Felicidades Agua!, ¿qué tal un pequeño review como regalo?<em>


	3. Tercer día

**Diario de Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Lovino Vargas.**

**Día 3 (Antonio)**

Ayer... no, no, hoy, que nadie piense que esto está escrito el domingo a las nueve de la noche por que he pasado el fin de semana sin hacer nada :D

Hoy, hoy. Al despertar, tuvimos que ir al aula de castigos otra vez... pero no hay problema con ello por que es nuestro cuartel general. Al parecer sí seguíamos castigados por lo de antes de aye... del viernes. :S

Gilbert me contó por que fue, dice que después de entregarle la fotocopia de la página incriminatoria del diario de Arthur, le dio al director una lista de los motes en clave de la gente a quienes les compra los petardos para demostrar su inocencia. Francis dijo que eso fue una estupidez. ¬¬

Nos ha dicho que un tipo puede hacernos llegar unos pepinos importantes. Yo le he dicho que a mi me gustaban mis propios pepinos y que después de la que montaron en Primavera él y su hermano no iba a comprar hortalizas extranjeras.

No se si te acordarás, fue todo eso del brote de E. coli y...

_Tres páginas de explicaciones que no vienen a cuento más tarde._

Al final me ha dicho que se refería a los petardos. Al tipo que nos los va a conseguir le llaman Ilcapó. Al parecer puede conseguir cualquier tipo de cosa, eso pone en su feisbuc. Le voy a pedir que me consiga los números de la lotería XDD

Es una mierda, por que le dijo que no va a tenerlos hasta el lunes... y tu me dijiste que estabas ocupado todo el fin de semana, así que pasamos toda la mañana del sábad... de hoy, de hoy. Jugando con las PSP en el aula de castigo. Francis no estaba por que seguía llorando en la enfermería haciéndose el "pobrecito de mi" dice que prefiere ver a la enfermera que nuestras caras de bobos.

Gilbert no sabe jugar a Pro Evolution. No, no solo eso, si no que además no sabe perder a Pro Evolution. Pero como se estaba cabreando como un macaco, he decidido ser condescendiente y le he concedido la victoria moral. :D

Luego hemos jugado a Call of dutty en linea contra dos tipos llamados "Hero" y "Otaku". Nos han machacado como a novatos, pero Gilbert tiene razón, se nota que no saben jugar y se inventa las normas sobre la marcha. El tipo llamado "Hero" iba por el juego disparando como si regara el césped y el otro apenas si se movía. Así que como dice Gilbert, tenemos la victoria táctica por que no tienen ni puta idea de jugar a Call of Dutty y... además, no podemos tomar en serio a alguien que pretende ganar a Call of Dutty con el nombre de una marca de mermelada como sobrenombre. ¬¬

Así que... ¡El "Jefe" y el "Awesome Kaiser" somos imbatibles! :DDD

Luego fuímos a comer, dios mío, ¡que asco! D: Además hemos pasado toda la tarde en la enfermería, nunca había tenido tanta diarrea. Lo bueno es que han dado el alta a Francis por que necesitaban las camas, toda la academia estábamos ahí.

xoXOXox

**OFICIAL OFICIAL Diary of ONLY Arthur Kirkland AND NOBODY ELSE.**

**Saturday, October 8th, 09:05**

El día de hoy ha resultado una jornada memorable. Un día libre de ranas. Me he despertado y era sábado, lo que de por si es una conveniente iniciación para cualquier fecha, pero además ME HALLABA SOLO EN MI ALCOBA! podría haber danzado desprovisto de prendas por todo el cuarto y NO HABRÍA SUCEDIDO COSA ALGUNA!

Por primera ocasión en cuantiosos años no he necesitado vestirme dentro del baño y no he tenido que cubrirme los ojos para sortear espectáculos indeseables... ejem... y he podido conversar sosegadamente con Tinkerbell y las demás sin que individuo alguno osara llamarme excéntrico! y puedo sentarme aquí a escribir hasta que se haga la hora de ir a la instrucción de football sin que nadie insinúe si estoy viendo pornografía ni me relate propósitos salidos de tono.

También gozo de tener encendida la televisión atendiendo de fondo un partido del Arsenal sin que nadie comente lo que les haría a los jugadores si les tropezará en una calleja lóbrega, ni que se queje de que es fastidioso o que les incumbiría vestir menos indumentaria o que me indique que sin tan varonil me creo, debería deleitarme más con la gimnasia rítmica donde se ve a muchachas en mallas, en vez del football que son todo hombres en calzones.

**Saturday, October 8th, 18:39**

Al fin torno a disponer de un rato, cavilé que la presente jornada no alcanzaría jamás su cabo. Salí de mi alcoba esta mañana para ir al adiestramiento de Football, pero los mellizos Vargas me indicaron que su abuelo buscaba de mi, así que me dirigí a los despachos de dirección.

¡The frog lo hizo! ¡Si será traidor! ¡Impío! ¡Conspirador! ¡Maldito! ¡Insidioso! ¡Calumnioso! ¡Pérfido! ¡Desleal! ¡Perverso! ¡Vil! ¡Ruin! ¡Infamante! ¡Ignominioso! ¡Deshonroso! ¡Alevoso! ¡Felón! ¡ODIOSO!

¡Me imputaron con el director por lo del incendio! No obstante procedo sin creerme el resto de intimidaciones de las harinas pica-pica y los petardos, como si pecara de ignorancia de que lo que quiere es espantarme para que marche por los lares gimoteando, se cree que me concibo como una nenaza parejo a él.

En concluyente, me han sancionado a mí también. Digo también por que por lo que estoy al tanto Antonio y Gilbert asimismo lo están. No estoy al corriente como deben haber entrenado sin Antonio y sin mi... Y permanezco sin estar al cabo de la calle por qué ese imbécil es el capitán del equipo, por muy delantero centro que sea, ¡pasa más tiempo escarmentado que nada!

Pero como no codiciaba cumplir la punición con ellos, he demandado que dispusieran de mí para alguna faena y he estado auxiliando en la cocina.

Luego he hallado a Alfred y a Kiku en el comedor y... ¿había alguien más? bueno, he almorzado con ellos mientras me relataban sus aventuras en el juego de vídeo, me han convidado a jugar con ellos por la tarde, pero nada más concluir de almorzar han empezado a lamentarse de molestias estomacales y no me ha quedado más remedio que escoltarles hasta el dispensario.

Estoy haciendo tiempo en la puerta... hay un cola sospechosamente amplia de gentío, no concibo qué acomete haber sucedido. Me inquiero si habrá algo protervo en el agua.

xoXOXox

**Nikki naka Honda Kiku ya Karpusi Herácles**

**3 Nichi-me (Kiku)**

Hoy he terminado de piratear la Playstation de Jones-kun.  
>He ido a verle y no estaba en su cuarto pero Williams-kun me ha dejado pasar.<br>Jones-kun ha vuelto tres cuartos de hora más tarde con siete docenas de donuts y cinco litros de batido.  
>Williams-kun me ha dicho que había ido a por papel del baño.<br>El papel de baño no ha aparecido por ningún lado.  
>Williams-kun ha tenido que ir él mismo a buscarlo.<br>Jones-kun me ha levantado por los aires cuando le he explicado a que había ido.  
>Casi vomito.<br>Hemos probado el Call of dutty y hemos ganado.  
>Luego hemos ido comer juntos.<br>Kirkland-san estaba ayudando en el comedor.  
>Ha comido con nosotros.<br>He pasado la tarde vomitando.  
>Aún me encuentro mal.<p>

**3 Nichi-me (Kaprusi-sempai)**

Gatos.

xoXOXox

**Tagebuch der Vash Zwingli**

**08. Oktober.**

05:30 Despertarse  
>06:00 Entrenamiento<br>07:00 Desayuno  
>08:00 Deberes<br>09:00 Comienzo practica alpinismo mañana  
>13:00 Comer<br>15:00 Comienzo práctica alpinismo tarde  
>15:02 Indigestión<br>15:07 Aborto de todas las actividades de la tarde  
>23:00 Dormir<p>

**Dnevnik iz Iván Bagrinsky**

Mi enamoramiento ha empeorado mucho esta tarde, tenía todo el estomago tan revuelto que ni siquiera he podido ir a buscar a ninguno de los hermanos Zwingli, pero no me preocupa mucho por que había mucha más gente en la enfermería conmigo aunque yo creía que estas cosas pasaban en primavera más que en otoño.  
>Natasha sigue insistiendo en saber de quién estoy enamorado, no entiendo a qué se refiere con "quien" así que me ha preguntado que en quién estaba pensando y le he contado mi plan sobre saber el sexo de Vash y Liechtenstein. Ella se ha ofrecido voluntariamente para descubrirlo por mi, a veces es un poco menos aterradora.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vaya, que me ha costado este capítulo, Rusia es el más complejo . esto es lo que pasa cuando no acabas los fics antes de empezar a publicarlos. Puedes echarme la brona en un review, lo acepto.<em>


End file.
